Everything and Anything
by lulu-20-07
Summary: Full Summary inside. Rory/Finn. Your usual boy meets girl. Their friends thought that they were just friends, their grandparents and parents thought it was a match made in heaven.
1. Chapter 0

_**Disclaimer:**_

_All characters from __Gilmore Girls__ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. So that means I am not making money from this, and I am writing this for personal gain. _

_**Summary: **_

_She had everything, Money, Friends, Family, Good grades and was an Up and Coming Journalist. He was the exotic stranger that too had Money, Friends and Family. He was best friends with her cousin. She hated one of his best friends. Their grandparents thought it was a match made in heaven. Their friends thought they were just friends and were having fun and nothing more. But we know that's not true._

_**Authors Note:**_

_This story is one that I had written in an old note book that I recently found under my old school books. It was written when I first watched Season 5 a few years ago. And I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes or I have repeated myself but this has not been checked by another person (a Beta). _

**Prologue**

Having a child out of wedlock in High Society was something deemed not appropriate for a young women. It is something that could ruin the reputation of a family. If it did happen it was taken care of in a quiet manner so no one in polite society could hear about it. The young women would be taken in by a single aunt far away (where no one knew that particular family name) to give birth and the child would either be given up for adoption or the family would raise the child in secret until the child was of age.

This is what could have happened to me, however it didn't. I wasn't raised in secret or given up for adoption, I was however was raised by my Great – Grandmother Lorelai Gilmore more commonly known as Trix, Great – Grandfather Nicholas Hayden aka Nicky to his friends and my grandparents Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore nee Gellar, Straub Hayden and Francine Hayden nee McCrea. My father Christopher Hayden had not only agreed with my grandparents that it would be best if I was raised with them but he also agreed that at aged 16 he was not ready for the responsibility to look after a child when he himself was still one. So he continued on with his schooling by going to Princeton. My mother Lorelai Gilmore however did not sit well with the plan that they thought of; as she had no inclination that she would be going to continue on with her schooling at Yale like her ancestors before her had done. The last time I actually saw her she being forced out of Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard's house by the Gilmore, Hayden, McCrea and Geller lawyers who had deemed her as an unfit parent and custody went to my grandparents. I now no longer see her or have contact with her. I do however see my father during the holidays and most weekends.

My grandparents raised me to believe that I could do anything that I set my mind to do and that no one could stop me. My grandfathers carefully planned my education with the best private tutors in the world teaching me. They wanted me to attend both Princeton and Yale to follow the Hayden and Gilmore traditions. However they were nice enough to let me attend university in Australia before I attend Yale choosing whatever class I wished to. My grandmothers on the other hand took care of anything that was necessary for me to become a proper and an accomplished lady. They didn't want me to stay at home and do nothing after I was married they wanted me to work for what I wanted and to earn it through hard work.

By the time I was 7 years old my tutors found out that I had an eidetic memory which is also known as a photographic memory; after finding this out it made studying very easy and as such I eventually finished my high school education by the time I was 12 years old. After that instead of going straight to Yale to study Law and then onto Princeton to study economics, I was allowed to go to Australia and study at the University of Sydney where I got my Bachelor of Arts studying Ancient Civilisations, History, International Relations and Journalism. After 3 years living in Sydney and attending uni. I graduated in the top 20%. After that I spent a year travelling around Australia and later 2 years travelling through Asia, Europe and America with my Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard writing about what I spent my time doing for a column for one of the newspapers my father ran through the HG (aka Hayden –Gilmore) Entertainment Industry and Publishing.

The Hayden – McCrea Law Firm was the law firm that I would be taking over after my grandpa Strobe retired or passed whichever came first. I would be also working with my cousin Colin who would be the main owner as I would also running HG Entertainment Industry and Publishing. HG Entertainment Industry and Publishing owned and ran nightclubs, magazines, and newspapers and even published novels. There were many sections that had a head of office who reports to my father. It was decided that since I had chosen journalism to study at the University of Sydney that while I was travelling I would write about what I did, what I recommend, and if the reader should go. They also thought that for one of the younger magazines that I should write about my experience at college and have it as a recurring section in the magazine. The Gilmore Insurance Agency was an insurance agency that not only handled claims for families but also business and car. It's known to be a family run business and has had a clean image. It's also connected to the Hayden – McCrea Law Firm as it's in the same building, and a lot of the clients have insurance through Gilmore Insurance Agency and the Hayden – McCrea Law Firm are the lawyers used in court cases.

Now that I'm 18 years old I am now going to Yale to study Law where I am pleasing both sides of the family while I work at both the Hayden – McCrea Law Firm and HG Entertainment Industry and Publishing part time. Now that I have already done university once I never could have imagined what my life at Yale was going to throw at me.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_All characters from __Gilmore Girls__ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. So that means I am not making money from this, and I am writing this for personal gain. _

_**Summary: **_

_She had everything, Money, Friends, Family, Good grades and was an Up and Coming Journalist. He was the exotic stranger that too had Money, Friends and Family. He was best friends with her cousin. She hated one of his best friends. Their grandparents thought it was a match made in heaven. Their friends thought they were just friends and were having fun and nothing more. But we know that's not true._

_**Authors Note:**_

_Hi everyone just to let you know that this is a betaread version of this chapter. Thanks to Daisyangel, who has agreed to help me. The next chapter should be up in a few days. _

**Chapter One**

Ever since I was little there had always been plans and ideas on what my life would be like. My grandfathers raised me to be like them; goal orientated, logical and strategic. Yes I could hold my own in both a debate and a conversation. My grandmothers raised me to be like them as well; to serve and drink tea like an English woman, polite and a talented dancer. However they knew the only difference between them and I was that instead of being a house wife I was going to be a business woman and lawyer; and they were proud of that.

The friends I have, are all people approved of by my grandparents and were from well to do families that not only did business and had history with both sides of my family but they lived around both the Gilmore and Hayden family houses. Most of my friends I have known since I was a child. I always caught up and had fun with them after they had finished school and when I was home during the holidays we would catch up. My main group of friends were Paris Geller and Tristan Dugrey; who were my cousins and I had grown up with, Madeline 'Maddie' Lynn and Louise Grant; who were both next door neighbours to the Gilmore's, Lane Kim; whose parents were family friends and Jess Mariano; who was my next door neighbour to the Hayden's and whose parents were family friends as well.

I had grown up happy and carefree but with a level of responsibility. I saw very little of my mother when I was growing up and last heard that she was in a relationship with some diner man named Luke and was working in a little unknown inn with her best friend. My father was always there for me when I needed him while he lived in Boston during the period when he was at Princeton he would come home nearly every weekend and holidays to spend time with me. My father spent most of his time now trying to get his new girlfriend to spend some time with me. However I had no wish to spend time with a woman I had no intention of spending the day shopping with or talking about things with.

My grandparents Emily, Francine, Richard and Straub played a huge part in my life. Not only did they look after me with Great Grandmother Lorelai and Great Grandfather Nicholas but they were everything that my mother was not.

I was born into a family that held great responsibilities that I had to do due to my family's status in society. The Hayden Law Firm was one of the largest law firms in America and had a branch firm in most of the major cities. This was the place that I would be not only working at but I would be taking it over when my grandfather Straub steps down. The Gilmores were of the old aristocratic families from England that still took part in English Society. Both my Grandmothers were well known ladies of Hartford Society.

**~ Gilmore Girls ~**

"OMG we are so lucky that your grandparents bought a townhouse for us so close to the university," Said Lane Kim as she was unpacking all her DVD's and CD's and putting them in the shelves with everyone else's.

Rory smiled before saying "Oh yes it is, after talking to my grandparents it was decided that I would not be living in a dorm with other people who I have no knowledge of knowing who the other people are. So the 6 of them decided to buy a townhouse that was both close to Yale and that had enough rooms and bathrooms for the 6 of us and a room for Cousin Colin, as well as space. Even my aunts Michelle and Serena (Tristan and Paris's mothers) helped decorate and furnish the town house. "

"Yes mother was quite happy that we were sharing which is why she was so happy to help decorate it. I heard that Trix has hired a maid and chef for us," Said Paris who was sitting on the couch unpacking more DVD's

"Yes that's right, she believes that you go to college/university to study not cook or clean and you can just relax and not worry about it," said Rory.

"Do either of you know when Jess, Louise, Mad and Tristan are getting here? We were supposed to go shopping for supplies and go have lunch at that pub near here," said Paris as they had finished setting up the lounge room.

"yes Jess sent a message saying that they would be meeting us at the pub as the girls were shopping for a welcome home present as they were away in Rome when you came back for good and the boys got dragged along to carry the bags. They also had to get a new car part for Jess's car," answered Lane as she sat on the couch reading the latest Cosmo.

"So how was Australia? I noticed that you brought most of the things you brought from their and your few years of travelling. And you also have a slight accent. Did you find any hot good looking guys?" asked Paris just as she was about to sit down on the couch.

"Oh most of the clothes and accessories I have here from my trip overseas. Yeah there were a few hot guys in Sydney but none that I would go for. There were a few that I knew through the Hayden's that I spent a lot of time with as they acted like my brothers and looked after me. James and Steve were very caring and they helped me whenever I needed them to. They even taught me how to surf and so I spent my weekends surfing but most of the time I was on the beach reading a book watching them surf. Now we better get to that pub the boys were talking about now or they will be there waiting for us by the time we get there," responded Rory as she went for the door.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_All characters from __Gilmore Girls__are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. So that means I am not making money from this, and I am writing this for personal gain. _

_**Summary: **_

_She had everything, Money, Friends, Family, Good grades and was an Up and Coming Journalist. He was the exotic stranger that too had Money, Friends and Family. He was best friends with her cousin. She hated one of his best friends. Their grandparents thought it was a match made in heaven. Their friends thought they were just friends and were having fun and nothing more. But we know that's not true. _

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry its taken so long to update but Uni, work and hockey have take over my life and not given me a chance to write for any of my stories. I will hopefully be able to update this story soon. However my other two will be put on hold as of now since I'm a tad bit over Harry Potter at the moment. _

**Chapter Two – RPOV**

As the group of girls walked into the pub they saw their male friends sitting at a table in the corner waiting for them. The pub was noisy and it seemed that everyone was there to either drink with friends or dance to the music that was pumping through the speakers. As I waited to get a drink I see my cousin Colin and his friends drinking in the corner and decided to text him and see if he was going to the Family Friday Night Dinner in 2 days.

_"I didn't know that you were back from yachting around the Pacific. Now will you be joining in Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmores? – R xoxo"_

Looking over at the table where Colin was I saw him reach for his phone from his pocket and flip it open to read the message. And then I saw him reply to the message.

_"Yeah I will be going since I want to hear about how your time in Oz and while you were travelling. And how do you know that I am back? – C" _

_"That's my secret that you may or may not find out later. LOL – R xoxo"_

I replied instantly and as soon as I sent the message I received a phone call.

"Hello. "

"Hello Rory, its Trix here. I was wondering if you had by any chance seen Colin and told him about his room in the Townhouse yet," said Trix.

"No not yet I haven't been able to get to him. I can see him now; did you want to talk to him?" I replied as I started to walk towards Colin's table with my drink in my other hand.

"Yes I think that would be best. I can both tell him about Friday Night Dinner at the Richards's and about the town house," said Trix just as I made it to the table where Colin was sitting.

"Can you just hold for a moment Trix I just have to talk to Colin before I hand the phone over?" I replied.

"Yes that's just fine dear." Trix replied.

"Colin, Trix wants to talk to you and I don't think that she will wait any longer to talk to you" I said, and after a minute Colin had a scared look on his face.

"Trix here he is" I said before handing the phone over and telling Colin to give me the phone back when he was finished before I went to the table where my friends were. After a few minutes Colin came over to give my phone back and then said that he would see me on Friday and went back over to his friends.

**~Gilmore Girls~**

**The Next Morning**

After I had gotten up this morning, I got my gear together for my first day of classes at Yale. I decided to go for a casual look with a pair of dark skinny Billabong jeans, a pale blue Roxy tee with a black Rip Curl knee length jacket. My black Roots messenger bag filled with my text books and my blue pair of Chuck Taylor Converse Chucks sat side by side near the front door with my blue Coach handbag. After I had placed them there I went into the kitchen where the others were eating, I grabbed a slice of toast and headed out the door after grabbing my things and went towards the campus where I knew there was a coffee cart. The coffee cart was located near the courtyard that was besides the building for my Journalism elective where I was on the newspaper called the Yale Daily News (YDN).

I found my way through the mass of students who too were heading to their own classes. I was near my lecture theatre when I heard the familiar voice of Simon Low speaking loudly "Well if it isn't a Hayden on the Yale Campus what would society and the legacies think about this."

Simon Low was not only a good friend that I had grown up with but he was also the black sheep of his family. His life had been planned out for him by his parents Marjory and Ronald and his grandparents Hazel and Robert. He was too not only become a top lawyer but a top businessman for when he takes over the Low Cooperation. However that's not what he had in mind, he would rather play music in a band and travel the world but he knew that it wouldn't happen and the only travel he would experience in his life would be on business trips.

As we caught up talking about our families, and my travels and our roommates; before long I realised that I had 5 minutes to get to my economics class. So we parted ways not before making plans to have dinner at a little restaurant that was near Simon's dorm.

**After Class**

As I made my way to the coffee cart to get another cup of coffee, I kept thinking about what I should write for my next uni column. After I got the coffee and paid for it I realised I had to get to the YDN to get the assignment. When I walked into the YDN office I noticed a few stares coming my way. As I walked up to the desk of the Editor Doyle McMaster I couldn't help but think that this was a bad idea coming here.

"Ah Miss Gilmore Hayden, I was wondering when you would be coming in," Doyle said as he was getting up from behind his desk.

"Sorry McMaster, I have been busy trying to not only find my way around but with my other articles," I said as I shook his hand.

"So let's get straight down to business shall we. As I have seen the work you have done, I would like for you to do features. Where you can hopefully write some edgy pieces," Doyle said as he led me to my work desk.

"That should be fine, the only thing that really concerns me is that I have a part-time job as well," I replied as we reached my desk.

"That's fine as long as you have the articles in by the end of that day," Doyle said before he walked off.

After awhile I got used to the environment and where everything was kept. I decided that it was probably best to go as I had to get to the restaurant to meet Simon. So I packed my things up, saved my article for the magazine on my laptop and left.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_All characters from __Gilmore Girls__ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended. So that means I am not making money from this, and I am writing this for personal gain. _

_**Summary: **_

_She had everything, Money, Friends, Family, Good grades and was an Up and Coming Journalist. He was the exotic stranger that too had Money, Friends and Family. He was best friends with her cousin. She hated one of his best friends. Their grandparents thought it was a match made in heaven. Their friends thought they were just friends and were having fun and nothing more. But we know that's not true._

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. But I have been working on a latch hook that my Grandma had started before she passed away and that needs to be finished before Christmas (which hasnt happened). I have also been working a lot and have had university exams to take. I do have the next too chapters written however I just have to fix them before I post them. I hope tp post the next chapter before Christmas and if not New Years._

_Happy Reading and please let me know what you all think. _

* * *

Chapter 3 - CPOV

'_I could tell that the others were annoyed that I am texting Rory and not talking to them. It's just the only person who really knows who Rory is, is Finn and I don't think he remembers her. But I just couldn't believe that she would walk up to me when Logan was here, but I guess Trix is a bit scary.' _I thought to myself

"Who's the Girl Colin?" said Colin's best friend since middle school, Logan Huntzburger.

"Oh that's my cousin on my mother's side's daughter. We get along fairly well since my mum was one of her mother figures and looked after her when no one else could. She just wanted to let me know that great grandma Trix wanted to talk to me on the phone and let me know that I was expected at the family Friday night dinner. Which is usually really cool," replied Colin.

After that nothing was said about the girl but one exotic Australian couldn't keep his eyes off her thinking that he knew who it was as Colin didn't say her name at all, and if he was correct then he was in for a bit of a shock.

**Back to Rory and the gang - RPOV**

"So did you talk to Colin?" asked Tristan who also grew up with Colin.

"Yeah and he's coming to Friday night dinner on Trix's orders. She found out he was back from his holiday with his mates. And he now knows about the Room in the town house so he can crash to get away from Logan. He even said that Logan doesn't know about 'True' society as both Mitchum and Shira aren't a part of it, so he hasn't said anything to him about it just made up excuses to go to the 'True' society parties which always seem to be more fun than the society parties with the new blood," I said.

"Yeah that's true. 'True' society kids grew up together and are a lot more closer than the 'new money' in high society. Plus we actually like the idea of taking over the family business when they hate the idea," said Paris like it was no big deal.

"So are you both ready for Friday nite dinner with the whole family there?" wondered Lane who knew that all three of them were worried about a big argument about when the next full high society would be done.

**That Friday Night**

"Rory darling how are you. I haven't seen you since you came to stay with me in London for Xmas?" inquired Trix who was already sitting in the seat Emily always sits in when it's at the grandparents, Chris and my cousins.

"Oh I am ok Trix, trying to get used to School and the times when I have to get up early for an early class," Rory said before taking a sip of her coke.

"Well I'm glad that you are enjoying it. I do hope that you and the others are going to be coming to visit me sometime during your breaks!"

So after dinner Trix and the other adults went to Richards study to discuss business and Rory, Colin, Tristan and Paris just talked about their plans for the weekend, what they were going to wear and who they were going with to the next 'True' High Society parties.


End file.
